Rejection
by ladydolce
Summary: Three years ago Seto Kaiba let the woman he cared about walk out of his life. Now after years of missing her he finally has another chance to set things right.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ygo!

* * *

A soft wind blew ruffling his bangs slightly. It's been three years since he'd last spoken her. In his dreams, she's there waiting for him with a pleasant smile on her radiant face. Her melodious laugh and sparkling eyes ingrained in his memory. Sometimes he wondered why he'd let her go. Why he allowed her to walk out of his life. Why he'd let her take what's left of his heart with her. Sighing softly, he made his way over to the bridge, eyes drifting to the water below, his mind rampant with thoughts of what ifs. He stood there staring at his reflection in the murky water praying she would come back home...to him.

As if the gods heard his heart wrenching plea, he heard the sound of barely audible footsteps approaching. He didn't bother to raise his head since he knew who it was. If only it was her...

"Are you okay Kaiba?" The brunette chuckled wryly.

"I'm fine Yuugi." The shorter man frowned at looked at his one-time rival. He was nothing like one would expect the C.E.O of Kaiba Corp to be. While his usual grace and commanding figure remained the same, his eyes held regret and a deep sadness. A sadness that only one person could cure.

"Get some rest. You look tired." There was amusement present in his laugh now.

"You sound just like Mokuba." He raised his head to the clear, starry sky, breathing out slowly. "Do you think she still loves me?" The question was abrupt but it didn't come as a surprise to the other man.

"You know she does. She will always love you." The answer didn't make his solemn expression change. If anything he looked upset.

"I wish I could believe you."

Yuugi felt horrible. He didn't like seeing his friends miserable especially Kaiba. The man had lived in misery all his life and yet it seemed there was no way out for him. It plagued his mind and whether he acknowledged it or not, his heart. His thoughts were broken by a raspy voice.

"I saw her in London." Yuugi frowned looking at him intensely, knowing for certain the man standing beside him didn't make an effort to rectify things.

"And let me guess, you didn't talk to her."

Seto chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair."Of course I didn't. Why would I bother her when she's with her _boyfriend_?"

Yuugi winced at his friend's disgusted tone when he said the word 'boyfriend.' Always the rational one, he tried to reassure him. "You know she doesn't love him. She's waiting for you."

"If she's waiting for me as you say, then she wouldn't be wearing his damn ring!" Yuugi gasped at what he was hearing. There was no way she would agree to marry a man she didn't love. He was almost certain of it.

"Kaiba you must be mistaken. Anzu would never agree to a proposal like that!"

"Oh?" The sarcasm dripped from his mouth like poison. "Then I suppose she has a twin sister masquerading as her in Europe." They stood silently after that, staring at the horizon. Their thoughts occupied with the woman who had brought them so much happiness. A sudden shrill noise broke the quiet atmosphere and Yuugi dug into his coat intent on finding his buzzing phone.

"Hello." He said into the reciever. "Yes I'll be right there." Sighing he pocketed his mobile and stared at the angry, bitter man beside him. "That was Rebecca. She needs me at home." Yuugi watched as Kaiba nodded his head slightly. "Don't give up hope. Anzu will return and you guys can sort this mess out."

Seto didn't bother to consider the false words. There was no way he and Anzu would ever have a chance especially since she's marrying that pretty-boy. "I'm no fool Yuugi. She's made her choice."

Brushing his golden bangs from his violet gaze, he turned to leave not before uttering some sage words. "It was that same attitude that drove Anzu away."

* * *

Seto looked at Yuugi's receding back with shock visible in his blue eyes. How true that statement was and it made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't blame Anzu for moving on. For forgetting about him. For agreeing to marry that bastard. His mind was telling him to despise her. Yet he knew he couldn't. Even after seeing her with that man, he couldn't hate her, no matter how much he tried. He had lost his chance and would never be given another. Seto slammed his fists hard against the railing, not caring about the pain or the possibility of a few broken bones. It was nothing compared to the pain he felt inside.

"You always let your temper get the best of you." His body froze and his insides grew numb. That voice...The same voice he yearned to hear for three long years. He quickly jerked his head to the side and his eyes locked onto those which haunted his dreams.

"Anzu." His soft whisper was barely audible but neither brunette cared. Seto watched as she walked closer towards him. Her shoulder length brown hair flying gracefully in the wind and her sapphire colored eyes bearing the same sadness he knew mirrored his. She stopped a foot away from him and turned to watch the horizon.

"Are you surprised to see me?" She didn't look at him when she spoke and he could care less. She was betrothed to another man and quite possibly in love with him. The thought made him bitter.

"I don't see why I should care." He expected to see some kind of reaction from her but was disappointed when she ignored him.

"Same as always."

She brushed some hair away from her face and his eyes drifted towards her digits. Her hands were encased in black gloves and it obscured his vision from glimpsing her engagement ring. He heard her laugh and looked at her curiously. Her eyes were shimmering with undisguised mirth and he watched as she tugged off her left hand's glove. Seto gasped inwardly at the sight of no diamond ring and for once he was perplexed.

"I'm not engaged Seto." His expression changed to his usual façade. "I know you saw me in London and yes I was wearing a ring but I only accepted Dante's proposal out of the need for someone to care about me." She heard Seto scoff at her answer and she frowned.

"Always needing someone to survive right Mazaki?" He saw her eyes widened in pain and felt horrible for addressing her by her last name.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." She said slowly. "After all you told me to get out off your life after I confessed my feelings for you." Anzu shook her head in disbelief. "I was such a fool back then thinking you could possibly reciprocate my feelings." Seto bit back an angry sigh.

"Maybe you were a fool for confessing the way you did but I shouldn't have reacted that way either." She looked up at him in surprise before it was replaced with sadness once more.

"Why didn't you say hello in London? My friend Layla saw you and she said you were staring at me."

"I didn't want to interrupt your date with your fiancé." His jealous tone should have pleased her but it didn't.

"Ex-fiancé and that's no excuse! You know I don't love him."

"Could have fooled me." Anzu growled in anger and glared at him for being so damn difficult.

"It's true!" She shouted in her defence. "I was only with Dante because he reminded me so much of you. Not physically but in all the other ways that count. When you rejected me I left with a broken heart. I was vulnerable and desperately in need for someone to hold me, comfort me, love me. I knew I couldn't get those things from you and I decided to try and move on but I couldn't. How could I when I'm still so much in love with you!" She ended a fierce sob and turned her back to him, not wanting to seem weak in his eyes anymore than she already did.

Seto was speechless during her rant and he was silently happy to find out she was still in love with him. He knew he had hurt her all those years ago and throughout his time without her presence, he'd regretted it more and more each passing day. But now knowing that she was still in love with him gave him some desperately needed relief. Watching her shaking form he frowned knowing he had hurt her again. She used to be so strong, always giving him grief about his antisocial ways, yet the woman standing before him now was nothing more than a broken doll. And he was the one who broke her.

Seto reached out and grasped her shoulders firmly, spinning her around to face him. He smiled slightly at her surprised expression and gently wiped away her tears. "I know I was wrong to hurt you like that but I want you to know that I'm sorry." Anzu opened her mouth to speak but he hushed her by pressing a single finger to her lips. "Let me finish. When you confessed to me I was shocked. No one beside Mokuba ever told me those three little words and I knew you were sincere. But I I couldn't give you what you wanted so I had to drive you away. I have regretted my foolish decision ever since."

Seto watched as her face contorted into a beautiful smile and he felt a huge weight slip off his shoulders. A gentle hand came up to cradle his cheek before a pair of warm, salty lips met his in a soft kiss. It didn't last long as Anzu slowly stepped away from him. She took a deep breath and stared right into his eyes like she usually did. Not once had he seen her divert her gaze from his.

"I forgive you but," She searched his eyes for something and he could tell whatever it was she had found it. "I want to know, have your feelings changed? Have they changed in the last few years?"

Seto sensed her fear but he knew she had nothing to be afraid of since he'd figured out a long time ago what she meant to him. "Anzu," He said slowly and they both savored the pleasure they felt from that one word. "I don't deny that I care about you. I will protect you and keep you safe no matter what." He paused and saw the light of disappointment in her eyes. "And if you're asking me if I love you then yes, I do love you." He almost fell to the ground as Anzu locked her arms around him in a loving embrace. Her enthusiasm getting the best of her as she chanted.

"I love you too Seto. I love you, I love you, I love you." Seto chuckled and pried her arms away from his waist and held her away from his body so he could see the joy in her big, blue eyes.

"Does this mean I have a chance to set things right?" She nodded happily.

"Of course Seto." Anzu leaned up and he leaned down and they shared a long passionate kiss under the stars. Their heartache was finally over and they could now be together with no obstacles in the way of their happiness. As they made their way home, Seto looked at the woman in his arms and smiled thinking, _'I'm the luckiest man on earth.'_

* * *

A/N: Okay, this was sort of spur of the moment and I know Kaiba is slightly out of character but I really couldn't help it. Please review and I'll update Lockdown maybe tomorrow or Monday.


End file.
